


Yuri Plisetsky x Reader | New Found Hope

by KawaiiCream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A normal relationship build, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Ice Skating, Reader Insert, Viktor is daddy af, but a cute one, you suck at skating, yuri is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCream/pseuds/KawaiiCream
Summary: You moved from California, United States to Saint Petersburg, Russia for 2 months due to your father's job opportunity. As a recent obsession of ice skaters, you decide to go practice at the local ice rink. In reality, you got more than you bargained for.





	1. Chapter One

**New Found Hope**   
_Chapter One_

"(Y/N)! We're getting ready to leave!" Your mom shouted from the living room of the apartment. You were currently staying in Russia for two months after your father had announced his job opportunity.

"I'm coming, mother!" You shouted as you tied the laces to your cream colored boots. You stood up, facing the body mirror and smiling with satisfaction.

You were [wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=21231607&.svc=copypaste&id=215927892) a white stretch-knit tee with a pastel pink collar, a pleated skirt in the color of soft white, white sheer tights, a pastel blue bomber jacket, and Adidas Original's Superstars to tie the outfit together.

The stretchy long sleeve shirt hugged your small waist and the skirt complimented your hips in a very dainty manner.

You quickly swiped your bag off the bed that contained your skates, your phone, and your earbuds. "Sorry I took so long, momma." You huffed as you swung the bag over your shoulder.

"It's fine. You have everything you need?" She asked. You nodded as you headed out the door.

—

When your mom dropped you off at the ice rink, it was packed. There must've been a birthday party or something because a bunch of tweens were skating all over the place.

You sighed as you tied up the laces on your skates and put your bag in the rented locker. It was going to be difficult practicing with all the kids running around.

You barely knew how to skate, so you were sure you were going to fall and make a fool out of yourself. And around a bunch of snot nosed brats, it would make it 10x worse.

You were debating whether or not you should wait a bit till the kids filed out, but who knows how long that will take. You decided to wait 15 minutes and pass the time by scrolling through Instagram.

You made a second account on Instagram dedicated to only ice skating, so you wouldn't have to go find all the ice skating accounts through your main.

You scrolled through your feed and came across a picture of Yuri Plisetsky practicing on the ice a few days ago. You noticed it looked very similar to the rink you were at, huge windows that make up a big glass wall, a well-sized rink with black handle bars.

10 minutes passed by and you were still on Yuri Plisetsky's Instagram profile. You didn't notice that you have in fact been sitting there, staring at his pictures until a voice appeared from behind you.

"Эй, ты был здесь в течение 15 минут. Выходи уже." The boy who the voice belonged to kicked the bench you were sitting on, causing you to fall forward, almost exposing your backside.

"Ow!" You yelped as you made contact with the carpeted ground. You quickly glared at the culprit, "What the hell did you do that for?!"

The boy's green-blue eyes widened at your words, but quickly went back to annoyance. "I did it because your ass was sitting here for 15 minutes just staring at my pictures."

Your face went bright red. Not only did Yuri Plisetsky kick you off a bench, but he also caught you stalking his social media.

"I-It's not what you think! I'm a beginner skater and I happened to come across your Instagram! S-So then I was just looking—"

Yuri scoffed, "Shut your annoying mouth. To be honest I really don't care what you do on social media. Just don't sit here like a stalker."

"I-I'm sorry." You blushed. The boy then walked over and stretched out his arm. Your eyes widened as you just stared at him. "Are you going to take it or not, idiot?"

"Oh! Right!" You shakily took his hand, immediately noticing how soft and warm it was. When you were back balanced on the skate blades, it was obvious how short the boy was. You definitely weren't taller than him by much, maybe even the same height or 1-2 inches taller.

"Thank you. I'm (Y/N)." You smiled. He didn't respond, instead he trotted off towards the rink. You registered what he did then quickly followed.

Yuri gracefully stepped onto the ice, gliding through the sea of people. You twiddled your thumbs and bit your lip just looking at the frozen water.

You tentatively took a step, nearly slipping backwards when you lifted your other foot. Once both feet were on the ice, you immediately grabbed hold of the railing.

You breathed heavily, looking down at your skates. Then all of a sudden, you felt someone pull you away from the rail and into the middle of the rink.

Out of panic, you lost balance and fell for the second time today, this one hurting a lot more. You heard Yuri burst out laughing as tears collected in your eyes.

You could feel a bruise forming in your right elbow. As you stood up and regained your balance, dusting off some specks of ice, you looked straight into Yuri Plisetsky's eyes.

"You—" You started as you choked back a sob, "You are a very mean man!" At this point, Yuri stopped laughing and looked surprised at your words.

The hot tears streamed down your face as you tried desperately to skate to the nearest exit. Yuri was left dumbfounded in the middle of the rink.

—

You angrily took off your skates, putting them in your bag and typing on your shoes. Who knew the Russian Fairy was such a bitch?!

Wiping your tears away, you heaved your bag over your shoulder. 'What an asshole,' you thought in your head, 'And for a second there I thought he was being nice.'

As you walked outside, you immediately noticed that it was raining super heavily. You sighed and walked into the pouring rain, completely ignoring the voice calling your name behind you.

You didn't want to talk to that asshole ever again. But, apparently there was no way you could avoid it.

"(Y/N)! Stop running away from me, damn it!" Yuri called. You turned around and glared at him, "What the hell do you want?! To push me on the ground again and humiliate me?!" You spat at the blonde.

He glared back before he spoke once more, "I'm sorry. I thought you were shitting around when you said you were a beginner."

"Well now you know I'm a beginner, and I got an apology. Can I leave now?" You said, crossing your arms.

"Shut up. I was going to offer to help you skate, but never mind." Yuri hissed, then started walking back to the ice rink. Your eyes softened, "Wait, Yuri!"

He turned around, his blonde hair turning a brown color from the rain, "What?"

"I-If you promise not to hurt me again...I would really appreciate your help." You blushed. Yuri narrowed his eyes at you before shoving his phone in your hand, "Your phone number."

Your face went even brighter than before, "W-What?!" You sputtered out. Yuri rolled his eyes, "So we can arrange our practices, idiot!"

"O-Oh." You shakily typed in your phone number and contact name. You quickly handed his phone back and backed away.

"So...I'll see you later then!" You smiled lightly. Yuri smirked before pocketing his phone, "Yeah, see you later."

—

Late at night, you received a text message from an unknown number.

**(xxx) xxx-xxx:** Meet me at the rink on Friday at 8:00 AM.

You smiled before putting his contact name as 'Russian Punk'. A few minutes later, your phone buzzed again.

**Russian Punk:** And don't be late. I have to practice for Skate Canada.

**You:** Okay, will do. How do you know English btw?

The iMessage bubbles appeared for a second till he replied back.

**Russian Punk:** Viktor taught me awhile ago. But I don't like to talk about him cause he's an asshole.

**You:** Ohhhh like Viktor Nikiforov!! I really like him.

**Russian Punk:** IDIOT I SAID I DONT LIKE TALKING ABOUT HIM

You giggled before replying.

**You:** I'm sorry lol.

**Russian Punk:** Go to sleep its almost midnight.

**You:** K good night.

You set your phone down on the bedside table before a buzz interrupted you.

**Russian Punk:** Sweet dreams.

Quickly, another text came in.

**Russian Punk:** Don't take it like that!! I only sent it cause skaters need real good rest.

You chuckled and typed a reply.

**You:** Okay, Yuri...whatever you say...

**Russian Punk:** SHUT UP

You looked at your phone one last time before drifting off to sleep, dreaming of skating at the Grand Prix.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really wasn't important, but tomorrow's chapter is my favorite so far!
> 
> This was an absolute pain to bold lmao. Hope you enjoy!<3

**New Found Hope**   
_Chapter Two_

You lazily skimmed through your main profile on Instagram. Just a bunch of DIYs, aesthetics, and pictures of Californian friend's daily lives. Same thing everyday.

You set your phone on your bed, trotting over to the kitchen in your apartment. Your mom was out grocery shopping, so you had the whole place to yourself.

You grabbed some Doritos, cheese balls, and your favorite mug from the cabinet. "Ooo...should I have hot chocolate or Ovaltine?" You said to yourself, looking between the two options.

You eventually choose Ovaltine and started preparing it. While the milk was heating up in the microwave, you set your Doritos and cheese balls down on the coffee table.

The microwave made a beeping sound, indicating the milk was ready. You carefully took the mug out and stirred the Ovaltine powder in, letting it dissolve. You topped the whole thing off with some fresh honey.

You set down the mug on the coffee table as well. In the meantime while it cooled, you turned on the tv and went to retrieve your phone from the bedroom.

A text from Yuri was sent 6 minutes ago.

**Russian Punk:** Hey (Y/N). You up yet?

**You:** Yep. Been awake, just planning my usual rainy day schedule.

Your phone made a sending noise and you set your phone down. You scrolled through various movies before deciding on Tangled.

As the movie started, you curled up in your blanket, reaching for the Doritos bag and bowl of cheese balls.

**Russian Punk:** Rainy day schedule???

You sipped your Ovaltine as you replied.

**You:** Fuzzy pjs, junk food, movie, and some Ovaltine.

**Russian Punk:** Is that some kind of American thing? Or wherever you came from. We don't do that here.

**You:** It's a Californian thing. Mainly LA hipsters and Tumblr wannabes.

**Russian Punk:** You're from California? What junk.

You huffed as you angrily chewed a cheese ball and gripped the blanket.

**You:** California isn't complete junk! It's very beautiful! Death Valley, the coast, San Francisco.

**Russian Punk:** Its over rated and filled with idiots like you.

**You:** Go fuck yourself, Plisetsky.

You angrily set your phone face down on the couch, not even caring that it was constantly buzzing. Yuri is an asshole.

You continued to watch the Disney movie till your mom walked in with bags of groceries. "Hi momma." You greeted.

"Hi baby. I won't bother your schedule, I'll be in my room after I put these away." She chuckled.

"Sounds good. Do you need any help?" You asked, peering over the armrest. "No, no, no. It's not much at all. You're good, sweet pea."

You took this opportunity to look back at your phone.

**Russian** **Punk:** Shut up. You're annoying. Why am I even talking to you?

**You** : You texted me first. And aren't you supposed to be practicing for some competition??

He didn't reply after that, making you realize he probably was texting you on break. You grabbed a handful of cheese balls and stuffed them in your mouth.

You got a bit bored in between parts of the movie. You scrolled through your Instagram feed instead. Yuri uploaded a video 3 minutes ago doing cool jumps and stuff.

You looked at the comments and smirked. Many of Yuri's Angels have been spamming the comments with praises, compliments, and flirts. You shook your head, chuckling as you liked the video anyway.

**Russian** **Punk:** I am practicing. Now leave me alone, I'll see you tomorrow.

**You:** You're an asshole.

You left the conversation at that and continued your day.

—

The rest of the day was spent like usual. Your mom made dinner and dad came home super late.

"I'm going to bed!" You announced and shuffled over to your bathroom to shower. You stripped your [pjs](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=21231607&.svc=copypaste&id=215936054) off and hopped into the warm water.

You began humming your favorite song to pass the time as you washed your hair with your strawberry scented shampoo.

You quickly finished up the shower by shaving your legs and underarms before wrapping a towel around your body.

**Bestie:** FaceTime me tomorrow! Remember, I'm turning 16!

A text message from your best friend came from your phone. Your friend was older than you by almost a year, as you were 15.

You slipped on a pair of fresh pajamas before hopping into bed.

**You:** Of course I remembered your birthday!

**Bestie:** Promise you'll FaceTime me tomorrow. I'm already sad that you couldn't make it to my birthday party, and I'm 10x more jealous that you live in the same city as Yuri Plisetsky!!!

Your face paled as you remembered your best friend was probably the biggest Yuri Plisetsky fan. 'How could I forget?!' You yelled at yourself in your head.

**You:** Yeah, I'll FaceTime you tomorrow. Don't worry.

**Bestie:** Perfect! Remember, if you see Yuri...HES MINE SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM

One thing about your best friend is that she was extremely jealous of a lot of things. You cringed when you remembered a big fight you had because you hung out with your other friend.

She didn't talk to you for a week and a half. Just imagine what she would do if she knew that her imaginary boyfriend was texting and teaching you how to skate.

**You:** Yes, I know!! You've warned me a bunch of times.

**Bestie:** Good girl. Anyways, good night!

**You:** Wait, aren't I 11 hours ahead of you???

**Bestie:** Yeah.

You were confused, but you plugged your  phone charger into your phone and got tummy tickles for tomorrow's event.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot and character development!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attack on Titan season 2 is only two days away! Also, happy 19th birthday Eren!

**New Found** **Hope**  
_Chapter Three_

You zipped up your [Adidas training jacket ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=21231607&.svc=copypaste&id=215943541)and dusted off the nonexistent specks. Tugging your bag on your shoulder, you made your way into your mom's studio where she was working.

"Momma, I'm going to the ice rink. I'll text you when I get back." You peeked your head through the door.

"Okay. Don't stay out too late." She said without turning around.

 **You** : I'm on my way. I should be there in 10 minutes.

You checked the time, realizing you would be 10 minutes early. But, that would give you time to lace up your skates and whatever ice skaters do before skating.

Since it was 7:40 AM in Saint Petersburg, it would be 8:40 PM yesterday in California. _'So (FD/N) won't be awake till 8 PM here. Hopefully Yuri and I aren't still together at that time.'_ You thought in your head.

 **Russian Punk** : Good thing you know what being on time is for an idiot like you.

 **You** : I guess I have to rephrase everything I say since you couldn't grasp the fact that I was a beginner skater.

 **Russian Punk** : Shut up you pig!

You chuckled as you pocketed your phone and enjoyed the walk through the quiet city. Since it was relatively early and everyone was heading off to work of school, barely any people were on the street.

You passed by a few older civilians, greeting them a good morning in Russian. But the walk was quiet and peaceful, just how you liked it.

When you got to the rink, of course it was empty. You made your purchase for admission and the locker rental before tying on your most favorite pair of skates. You saved up for more than half of the price, but your parents offered to help out with the rest.

Your other plain white skates you won in a giveaway. Once the skates were tied on, you texted Yuri.

 **You** : Are you almost here? I'm waiting.

 **Russian Punk** : Maybe you're waiting cause you're early? And I'm walking through the entrance right now.

Not long after, Yuri walked in the locker room in his usual training outfit. "Morning." You greeted. He grunted before taking out his skates from his bag, replacing his shoes.

His skates were similar to yours, only similar in the shade of ebony black. Yuri quickly stood up and walked past you, causing his hair to slap you in the face.

"Ow..." You whined, rubbing your nose. After recovering, you quickly followed after Yuri. He spoke over his shoulder, "If you're a total fuck up, I'm outta here."

You gulped nervously, "I'll try my best to not be a fuck up." Once you entered the arena, Yuri immediately went for the bars at the large window wall.

"Aren't you going to go on the ice?" You asked, clearly puzzled. Yuri rolled his eyes, "You can't immediately go on the ice, idiot. You have to stretch so you don't pull any muscles. Man, you really are a beginner."

You huffed before following Yuri's actions. "So what do I have to do?"

"You probably won't be able to do these ones, I've been training under Lilia Baranovskaya." He said proudly.

"Eh, I don't know who that is. What did she teach you?" You asked, crossing your arms. Yuri glared at you before putting his right hand on the bar and lifting his opposite leg to completely line up with the other.

You watched in awe. Sure, you did this stuff in ballet when you were 4, but that was 11 years ago. You also noticed that his position made his butt well defined. _'No! (Y/N) what are you doing?! That's nasty! Very very nasty!'_ You scolded yourself.

Once Yuri did both legs, you clapped. "Wow! I can barely lift my leg when I get out of my bed!" You praised, laughing a bit.

"That was nothing. We can start on more basic stretches for you since you're out of shape."

You gasped, "That's mean! I just don't have the flexibility of an ice skater!" You crossed your arms.

He rolled his eyes before he instructed your stretches.

—

10 minutes later, you were already pooped just from doing stretches. You were doing the real deal now.

Yuri once again gracefully stepped on the ice, gliding around till he turned to look at you. "Come over here! Stop being a wimp!" Yuri yelled.

You shivered as you put one foot on the ice, balancing yourself before the other. Out of instinct, you grabbed the railing so you didn't fall.

Yuri skated up to you, "For one, ice skaters aren't afraid of the ice." He grabbed both your hands off of the railing and guided you to the middle of the rink.

"W-Wait, Yuri! Don't let go!" You panicked. He huffed, "I won't let go. Just practice moving your feet like this." Yuri demonstrated a motion with his feet, one that was similar to roller skating.

You held on tightly to Yuri's hands before mimicking what he showed you. Yuri began skating backwards to let you get used to gliding on the ice.

On a bump on the ice, you lost your footing and almost fell forward till Yuri caught you. You immediately blushed at the position. You had instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck, while his were around your waist.

You immediately scuttled back, "I-I'm sorry! I just lost my footing and that happened..."

Yuri had a faint blush as well, "Y-Yeah, whatever. Just try to watch where your feet are going."

You grabbed his hands again and started over.

—

By the time Yuri thought you had made progress, it was half past 5. Which means you were almost saved from calling (FD/N) while you were out with Yuri.

In the locker room, after you two had both bags over your shoulders, Yuri cleared his throat, "Do you want to grab something to eat before we head off? Only if you want to!" He said quickly.

You smirked, "Are you asking me out on a date, Yuri?" You said as you nudged his arm. He whipped around, facing you, "Fuck no! I don't even like you!"

Your smile faltered as you registered the words. Yuri immediately noticed your facial expression, "No...come on (Y/N)! You know what I meant!"

You linked arms with him, "I guess I can spend a bit more time with Yurio." You giggled. Yuri immediately pried your arm off him, "Don't call me that!" He hissed.

You put your hands up in defense, "Sorry, sorry! Someone apparently doesn't want to be touched by the person he just held hands with..." You gave a mischievous smile, "... _coward_."

Yuri clenched his fist before linking your arms once more, "I'm not a coward, you idiot!" His grip on your arm was firm, like a protective boyfriend. But in this case, a determined friend trying to prove you wrong.

You fell happily in his hold till you reached the small cafe across the street.

The woman greeted you both in Russian, which of course you didn't understand. It was probably just the typical cafe greeting. Yuri led you to the back in a couple booth.

A waiter came by to take your orders, you slightly panicking. Yuri scoffed before explaining something to the man in his native tongue.

"Thank you." You said as you twiddled your thumbs. Yuri made a noise before slouching and spreading his legs beside you.

"I forgot to thank you for today at the ice rink! I know you're busy practicing for Canada Skate—"

"Skate Canada." Yuri corrected. You blinked before continuing, "—Skate Canada...so I hope I didn't take any of your time away."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I wasn't doing anything related to skating." He mumbled into his jacket.

"So, Yuri...tell me more about Viktor..."

—

You guys ended up staying at the café for a good 2 hours, constantly going through cups of hot chocolate and bathroom breaks.

You didn't even realize it was 7:30 PM till your best friend texted you.

 **Bestie** : Goooood moorning!!! Guess who's awake as a fresh 16 year old?!

You checked it quickly before pocketing your phone once more, letting Yuri continue to explain why Yuuri Katsuki was a pig.

—

Half an hour later, you were starting to doze off on his shoulder. Yuri definitely could ramble when it was a topic he was passionate about.

You jerked yourself out of your sleeping state, checking your phone for any missed calls from your mom. Nope, but your best friend was spamming your phone.

 **Bestie** : (14 Missed FaceTime Calls)  
**Bestie** : (11 Missed Calls)  
**Bestie** : Helllooooooooo

She sent 32 messages to you in the past half hour. You groaned, shoving your phone in your pocket.

"Yuri...sorry to stop your story...but I'm getting really sleepy." You said as you rested your head on his shoulder. You didn't even notice he pulled out his phone and took a picture of you two.

"Fine. I'll walk you home." He said, pushing you off the booth seat. "You don't have to, Yuri."

He flared his nostrils, "It's late. Besides, if you got hurt, people would be all over me."

You giggled as you guys stepped out to the cool air of Saint Petersburg. "It totally isn't because you're worried about me." Yuri scoffed as wrapped an arm around your neck.

He never did answer though. You looked down at Yuri, wondering if it was an awkward position since you were slightly taller than him.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket as you quickly saw who it was.

 **Bestie** : (Incoming FaceTime Call)

You quickly looked at Yuri before pocketing it. He raised an eyebrow, retreating his arm, "You aren't gonna answer that?"

"No! I'll call her back when I get home." You hurriedly let out. You weren't going to tell him that it was because she'll never be your friend again if she found out you were hanging out with her idol.

You knew your best friend, and she would never forgive you if she found out.

10 minutes later, you arrived at your apartment complex. "Thank you for today, Yuri. I mean it." You blushed as you shuffled your feet.

"Yeah, I had fun." Yuri said as he turned the other direction, "I'll see you later, (Y/N)."

"Bye, Yurio!" You waved. He flipped you off from behind, "Don't call me that!"

When you got inside, you made a beeline for your room. You changed into your pjs, brushed your teeth, and plugged in your phone.

 **Russian Punk** : What's your Instagram?

 **You** : @————

 **Russian** **Punk** : Thanks. Good night.

 **You** : Night.

After, you immediately got a notification.

_**Instagram** : (Yuri-Plisetsky is now following you!)_

You smiled, setting down your phone, completely oblivious to the photo Yuri posted and the messages blowing up on your social media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes! (I don't know Russian culture or anything about ice skating lol). Most Yuri P x Reader stories make you a professional ice skater, which I find is really unrelatable to me. So that's another reason why you can't ice skate lmao. But I love all of your comments and feedback! It's really appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment for new chapters! I love seeing what you guys think, so don't be shy. Till next time, zura~!


End file.
